Stay With Me
by DiscoPants
Summary: Hikari is a sweet girl who is very slow about love and the Wizard is too shy and too nervous to confess his feeling for her. Chase took this opportunity and steal her...What happen when they get married?
1. Chapter 1

**HI ^_^ I don't own Harvest Moon Animal Parade or do I own the wizard (sob), Natsume owns harvest moon..And the Wizard...**  
**(btw I'm so sorry if the chapter is so messy and unorganize, bcuase I just have my laptop fortmat and have no word document or anything but note pad so im trying to make the best out of what i have, if you would liek to see a better version I also have it on deviantart just pm or somehting... So yeah... ENJOY!**

Ch1: Is The Cruelty On purpose?

Hikari is now the ultimate farmer now that she have rung all the bell and summon the Harvest King from his slumber and save the goddess. She have becomes friends with everyone in town, but one who is most important to her is her very best friend; the wizard.. Or thats how she feel. Her hair also grew longer and a curly at the end, it made her feel mature, but she still acts the same how she's always is. Hikari is in her second year now by the way.

Hikari POV:

"Mhmm the coffee smells great, I'll just bring these over to the Wizard once the animal are back in their barn". As I look up my watch I notice its 18:00, "shoot! im going to be late!" I giggle a bit and head to Harmonica town. The night is slowly creeping up as I walk over to the door and slowly opening it "heloooo~ Good afternoon".

He turn around with a soft, small yet warm smile "...", I hand a cup of warm fresh coffee he always love. "thank you, I love this" he said walking up stairs to his telescope and I would follows him, we would talk about how our days was... Well, I did most of the talking but we understand each other well. After an hour or two I say good bye and head down to the brass bar, boy times flies fast when you have so much fun talking to him.  
_

Wizard POV:

"Good night.. Wa-wait.." I said holding out my hand as she turns around with her innocent brown eyes looking confuse, I couldn't tell her how I feel about her. "Never mind.." goddess I hate myself sometimes.

"Okay buh-bye!", she would say something like that and skip out the door happily. I ran my hand through my hair and walk over to my telescope trying to ease myself by looking at the stars. Oh how I wish Hikari was still here staring at the stars with me during the first winter year.. As I let out a sigh and looking back at the star, such a beautiful night.  
_

"Hi chase!" Hikari said, "I'll have the usual please". Chase smile and hand Hikari one of her favorite dish. "Yumm, so delicious, I love your dishes chase" Hikari said eating happily as chase slightly blush rubbing the back of his head.

Kathy swing over "hi sweetie enjoying your time?" Hikari nodded in delight,

"Oh that remind me Kathy, Owen ask me to give this box!" Hikari said.

"OMG! really? Thankyou so much sweetie!"Kathy hug her dear friend and seem to be floating across the room with Owen's gift in her her chest.

"Wow I didn't know Kathy float like that.." Chase said sweating. Hikari giggle her for a moment untill Chase look over to her "Oh and you" he lean over and she turn bright red.

"W-what?.." she said trying to hide her red face.

"I'll be done in a minute, I'll walk you home." he hang up his working apron and walk over to the other table filling something out, then he walk over to her "ready?" she nodded. They walk toward her farm, when they arrive at the front of her home, he lean close to her as her slightly blush and look so innocent. Chase didn't want to push her too much so he lean in closer to hug her and and kiss her forehead "good night" He said with a rosy blush on his face and it made Hikari feel abit more relax and reply.

"goodnight to you too". She said as they wave goodbye and close the door behind her.

"I saw that Hikari~" she jump up and turn around to see finn grinning at her.

"oh! Finn you scare the sock off me!" Hikari said holding her chest, she start to walk toward her nice forth house upgrade bed and jump on it "good night Finn. I have the most wonderful day today, I think chase like me." she said crawling under her soft blanket.

"You think?" Fin said flying over to her pillow and rest his body on it, "I think after all season and going through all of his sarcastic joke he definitely opening up to you and like you" Finn said closing his eyes and yawn as Hikari close her eyes and fell asleep smiling. It went on like that for a season.

Hikari POV:

Im so excited i swung the door open making a 'BAM!' sound like from anime or something "Wizard Wizard! theres something i have to tell you!" I said excitedly as he turn around looking at me giving the dear in the headlight look.

"hmm?" he said.

I skip my way toward him and finally said "IM GETTING MARRIED! to Chase!" I said squealing on the top of my lungs, it annoyed me too but I couldn't help my self from doing it. "you are my very best friend so of course I have to tell you this first!" I said jumping up and down in place and the Wizard's bi eyes widden and then slowly close turning back to normal.

"Congratulations" he said mumbling looking down the floor, I gave him a fugue mushroom and hugs him tight and runs out the door.

"thank you so much! Hearing that from you made me extra happy I got to break it to the girls, so I'll see you later! buh-bye!" I said heading out the door with Finn waving to the Wizard and quickly follows me, I walk to the tailor shop where my friends are sitting and chatting with some tea. "Ahem! Ladies..." I clear my throat looking nonchalantly, I took a deep breath then squeal "CHASE PROPOSE!" Candace drop the tea cup as Kathy's mouth opening with tea dripping down and Renee fell off her chair. They all looking at me with their eyes widen as if they saw Luke running in his boxer during summer, it was quiet funny. The they all ran up and hug me me jumping up and down.

"Oh my goddess we thought there were something wrong with your sexuality" Kathy said laughing uncontrollably.

"Im so happy for you!" Candace said smiling at me softly.

"Yaaay now all of us are married women!" said Renee grinning.

* * *

Wizard POV:

"She came in my life like a strom and left like one" I said to myself holding my chest with a small amount of salty liquid coming out of my eyes. I think it is best for her to married with a human instead of me, that way she can live a happier life. I closed my eyes and walk to bed and lay down drifting into the darkness."At least you're still her friend.." my inner-self said to me, Ignored it and sleep away.

To be continues...

**Author's note: So yeah first time writing some lemony stuff.. Obviously its not on the first chapter as you can see. Kay, well comment me on how I did and give me some tips or w/e you think you should tell me^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um.. Hi just wanna be a tard and state that I don't own harvest moon and that it belong to natsume.."Catch!"*thumb* wheres this foot ball fro-"ATTACK HER!"...**

* * *

CH 2: They got married

Wizards POV:

Todays the day Hikari get married..She send the wedding invitation to me by mail, I crumbles it and throws it against the wall and it made it's way to the trashcan. Hikari Knows Im not a public person and would

understand if I don't make it. I walk over to my crystal ball hovering my hands around it and what I i saw making the salty liquid comes pouring down from my eyes, It was hikari. In a beautiful white dress getting

ready to walk out to the the lucky groom. My emotional became mix, between confuse, hurt, sad, and anger. I release my power and messed up everything in my room, and i grab my scarf and headed over to the

witch.

"Well well, look at you." the witch said staring at the wizard with her hands over her hip as she leans on the side of her door.

"Aren't you suppose to be at Hikari wedding since you're her close friend?" I said staring her at her as I make my way to her table.

"Hmph! I hate those annoying human, most of them are annoying.. actually all of them except for Hikari of course." she said stirring her pot with strange color puff of smoke comming out."I told you" she said "you

should of make your move now you lose.." she throws her spoon at me, i sad nothing back looking down at the ground feeling so miserable."The best thing to do is still be her friend and support her, its better that

way instead of avoiding her and not see her ever again."

"..." I nodded still looking down hopping the witch would say something to take my mind of Hikari, oh who am I kidding i can never take her off my mind.

* * *

Hikari POV:

I'm so nervous right now, walking down the isle with everyone looking at me especially Chase. I scanned the room to look for the Wizard but I couldn't find him, then again hes not much of a public person so I forgive

him. I still wish he would of been here, I snap back and look at Chase and his smile and smile back. "I do" I said as the priest ask Chase the same question.

"I do" said Chase, after we present our ring we kissed each other as everyone claps their hands smiling at us. We hurried to pascal ship for our honey moon but unfortunately the ship was broken, I look down at my

feet the whole time as me and Chase carries our luggage back to my house.

"Hey, we could have our honey moon anywhere as long as you're with me" Chase said smilling and held my chin up and kiss me, I nodded and kiss back. After I got in the door behind me shut quickly, Chase who

cause the door to close walk closer to me and wrap his arm around my waist leading me up stairs as if we were doing the we made it to our bed Chase smirk and push me down softly.

"Maybe we could start our honeymoon right now" he said turning off the lamp next to our bed and start kissing me slowly, then he move down to my neck and start sucking on it.

"C-chase?.." I said turning bright red, even though were in the dark he seems to know whats color of my face.

"mhmm.. " he said slipping his hands to the zipper of my dress and unzipping it slowly, I reach my hands to his shirt and start taking the jacket off and start to unbutton his shirt as he unbutton his slacks leaving his

boxer on. Afterward I remove his shirt still blushing red I reach my hands to his bare chest looking up at him. He smile and started to unhook my bra and slowly start cupping my breast with his hands and rub it

slowly.

"nngh" a small moan creep out of my mouth as he gently rub my nipple with one hands as the other trail its way down to my panties. Chase lower his head down to one of my breast and started to lick the top and

move to the nipple, I couldn't help myself as i let out another moan "A-ah".

He looks up at me "tasty" he said licking his lips and started to lick my other breast and suck on them lightly on my nipples and begins to trail his kisses down to my stomach and lower to my panty. He slide them off

looking at me as I blush and quickly pull me to my head level and kiss him as deep as I could.

"mhmm" I moans in his mouth as he chuckling slightly, after a few minutes of kissing we break apart for some air. Then he continues to slide down to where my flower is and look up at me "N-no chase thats

embarrassing" I said to him and blush brightly.

"Hikari we're married.. Theres no need to be embarrass with me." I nodded and he grab my hand gently tangling our fingers together and start licking my flower, I let out a loud moan with pleasure, he looks up at me

chuckling.

"You taste delicious up and down" he said whispering to my ears with a low husky voice, Chase started to lean against me bringing himself on top of me. I felt something hard against my thigh as he guide my hands

down to his erection and guide me to pull out his member from his boxer. It was warm and soft yet hard at the same time, as he rub it against my flower up and down I e extrafeel arouse and wanting him to put his

member but I was scared at the same time. My body begins to tense up, he cup his hands on my face to kiss me and calm me down.

"Chase I'm scared" I said.

"I'll be extra careful, since its also my first time" he said rubbing my cheek then a loud sound coming from the barn, It sound as if the cow was in major pain.

I turn back on the light and look at Chase "I'm sorry, but need to head to the barn " I frowned.

"Its okay I'll go with you" He said smiling at me and let out a sigh, we put on a robe and head down to the barn. The sound got louder and louder as we approach, I ran to my cow Moon Moo who seems to be

bleeding and rub her not knowing what to do. "I'll call Cain" Chaise said running toward the house, after a few minute a horse sounds approaching the barn and Cain flew down to floor rushing to the barn.

After a few minutes of examining Moon Moo Cain punch his palm "ah! shes giving birth!" me and chase became speechless and just stare at him. Cain instruct me on what to do and how to help Moon Moo while shes

giving birth. "For some reason it seem to take longer than it should be" Cain said, about 3 in the morning that the calf came out. "They are fragile like every newborn and need a lot of care, please treat the calf

Well,after what he said Cain climb back on his horse. I walked out to bow and say good bye to him "thank you so much for helping me" I said gracefully.

"No problem you did fine for your first time and it seems like your care for the animal a lot so its thanks enough"Cain said left.

* * *

Afterward Hikari and Chase laugh awkwardly and we carry on with our chores, after she finish watering and harvest the crops she kisses Chase on his cheek and left for town. She stop by the Wizards house first of

course. "Good Afternoon Wizard" she said opening his door.

He turn around to see her trying to look cool after he thought she would never showed up again, but the Wizard was a little bit happy on the inside "good afternoon."

"here you go" Hikari hand him a cup of coffee and they would have their usual conversation."ooh! ooh! Moon Moon gave birth yesterday!... well It was 3 am so its today. ha ha." she laugh wiping her awkward sweat

off.

"is that so" the Wizard said smile weakly yet softly, after and hour she got up and said good bye like she always would and the wizard would became sad again remembering that shes married to Chase.

Hikari goes down the clinic helping Irene and Jin with the paper work, then she went down to the tailor shop helping Shelly out with the things she couldn't reach then to town hall to give Gill her family paper work

with Chase now added and she chat with Gill while helping him sorting out some paper. The ride the mine cart to Garmon and walk back to her house.

"Hi Chase I'm home" she dust herself off scanning around for chase, she spotted him at the kitchen cooking she came over and help. They have dinner then he's off to work in the brass bar, while walking home he

felt a certain pain and could barely make it to the door.

To be continues...

**Author's Note: Well here we are the 2nd chapter..My first lemony stuff lol lol.. GAH! I'm lost in my own world atm, so I have no idea when I started waking and typing this in the middle of the night.._ Hopefully I get back to normal but my friends told me I write good story when I'm not on earth xD. Review and gimme opnion of what you think? Y can give me an idea of what to write after 9 ch.. hahaha Im planning too much but who knows =P**


	3. Chapter 3

DiscoPants do not own Harvest Moon , It belongs to Natsume. SIGH! I was almost done with this chapter when suddenly this tab close out on me..ONLY THIS F#$%^& TAB CLOSED ON ME D: I Love my story very much, but it cannot...I REPEAT CANNOT! Comes out the same thing twice :, This is going to be a long chapter.  
_

Ch3: Something this wrong

Hikari POV:

I open my side of the bed's drawer and pulls out some of the girls gift from my bachelorette party,

(Flash Back)

"What on earth is this thing!"I said blushing bright red holding out a tiny see through baby doll

style night gown "Its so tiny it doesn't even reach my knee!"

"Hikari you have to wear things that is sex appealing to Chase.. This is the first thing you'll be wearing

once you two are in a room together on on your honeymoon"Kathy said winking at me with on hands

on her hips leaning over.

"I-I um.." I said with dark red face trying not to think about me and Chase's first night together.

"As soon as you wear this Chase won't be keeping his hands off you girl, Don't you agree with me

ladies?"said Kathy raising her hands up and down.

Candace giggle and put her hands over her mouth and nods, then she hands me her present. "Oh my

gosh! Its so cute!" I squeal holding a frilly white apron. "thank you Candace" I said while neatly

folding it.

Renee cough and walk up to me handing me a brig box "this is from my family to you" she said smiling

to me. I thank her and opened it right away, It was soft blanket made out from shiny wool.

"I love it" I said smiling sheepishly hugging the blanket.

Luna walked up holding a supper decorative box it looks so precious "Hmph..Mines better" she said

handing it to me.

"..." I opened it and blush the same amount I did at Kathy's present, it was three very frilly and

seductive looking bra and panties, they were matching pair.

"that, will make Chase drop his jaw" grinned Luna proudly at her work.

"Ho ho ho, thats nothing" said Selena putting her hands over her mouth as if shes a high class

person. She hand me a book on how to dance in sexy ways she wrote herself "this is a powerful

knowledge skill no?".

Everyone blush slightly nodding while folding their arms, Luna have a look of defeat on her face as

she pouted.. She looks so cute I squeal to myself and really surprise at the fact that Selena wrote a

book, since shes dating Luke and all.

"Here have this" Anissa said smiling softly and handing me a basket, It was obvious what she gave

me. It would be something a clinic would give a married young couple; condoms, lubricant, herbs that

help out with problem with private area. After receiving the present, me and the ladies drink some

alcohol and watch a very hot bishounen(hot boys) strip dance. I had a call from Chase and he was

also tipsy enjoying his bachelor party with the guys at the club.

(End of flash back)

Hikari snap out of her thought as she hear her front door is making noise, this means that Chase have

gotten back from work. She quickly put the naughty gifts away and turn of the T.V, then her bedroom

door squeak open. There stood a very gloomy looking Chase "Welcome home!" Hikari said running up

to Chase chest hugging him. It took about a minute, then he hug her back, Hikari thought that Chase

is acting weird.

Before she could open her mouth "I'm going to take a quick shower, why don't you continue to watch

T.V" Chase said trying his harvest to smile.

"Oh, okay" Hikari said jumping back to bed and flip through the channels.

Chase turn on the shower and start striping his cloths off, showing his packs of abs. He stand in the

shower and punch the wall abit grunting trying to hold back the pain in his chest. "Danmit!" he said as

he punch the wall again feeling the pain squeezing his chest.

"hmm..." Hikari said to herself trying to figure out whats going on, and what did she do or didn't to

make Chase upset. "Ah-ha!" she said quietly snapping her fingers, remembering Chase who told her

that tonight is their special night and he will take her flower after they finish breakfast. Hikari blushes

remember he was holding her and dipping her to the floor and kisses her, then a sudden sound

coming from the bathroom. She thought he's slipping on the soap like she did and giggle, Hikari quickly

change into something nice. Not too revealing and still decent looking, she decided to wear a white

sleeping P.J button top that reaches down to her knee and a white tank top underneath.

Chase walk out of the bathroom wearing the bottom part of the sleeping P.J Hikari was wearing and a

towel over his neck "heh." he said smirking at how cute she look forgetting his pain just for a quick

moment.

"How was your day?"Hikari said rubbing is shoulder after he sit down on the bed and lean her bosom

on his back. Chase know where this is going but the pain on his chest is slowly creeping back, he

didn't want her to know or to worry so he lied his way out.

"It was...More busy than usual I'm worn out" he said laying down pulling the blanket over him. "Are

you going to sleep soon? I want to turn off the light, its hard for me to sleep if its on" he lied, he didn't

want Hikari to see his face while the pain start spreading and getting worst like it did while hes in the

shower.

"Oh, Okay goodnight" Hikari said smiling softly and kisses his cheek and lay down as well

"Goodnight babe" he said forcing a smile on his face while he kisses her back and lay facing the edge

of the bed instead of facing her.

Hikari lay while facing his back, she wish that he would face her and a little disappointed that they

didn't get intimate. But she understand that hes tired and they have the rest of their life together to

work out the problem about where to face when sleeping. Hikari giggle quietly and closer her eyes.

Chase on the other hand was groaning and grunting in a very unpleasant way, and trying to not

make so much noises to worry his beautiful wife.

Wizard POV:

While watching the stars, I can't help myself but think about Hikari. She so innocent, so cute, so kind.

"No I have to snap out of this" I told myself, "It is for the best, Shes happy and we are just friends". I

ran my fingers through my hair and closing my eyes to convince myself that "It is for the best" I told

myself again for numerals of times. I'm a wizard, I can't let my emotions get in the way. I have to

quickly tame them and put them in their place, I close my eyes again and I saw my master.

"You needed me?" my master said floating around, Wizard who need guidance shall receive their

guidance by their master who is connected to them during the training process and during needed

times.

"Master, I have these feelings I cannot tame them for some reason..." I said to my master desperately

seeking for help.

"My dear son, feelings can be tame. The reason you cannot tame them is because they are stronger

than you think they are and some, some are not."He said patting my head.

"How do I know If they are and arn't?" I ask angrily.

"there will be an time and opportunity for that. When that time comes your strongest feelings will

unleash and it is up to you to tame it or to accept it." He said fading away.

"Master wait! I have so many questions and things I want to tell you!" I shouted out to him but he

just looks at me and smile as he fade.

To Be Continues... 


	4. Chapter 4

**DiscoPants**: Hello I have invited some character from harvest moon to visit ^^ *Luke pop out from harvest moon world*  
**Luke**: Hi everyone *big gin and a thumb up* I'm here to remind you all that DiscoBall here does not own Harvest moon and we belong to Natsume!  
**DiscoPant**s: *anger vain pop out* Its DiscoPants Luke...  
**Luke**:Oh *scratch the back of his head with a sweat drop form from the side of his head* haha DiscoPants:*twitch* Well everyone enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter4**: His tears, Her happiness..

After Hikari and Chase finish their breakfast Hikari Kisses him good bye before she head to Harmonica town to help out everyone like she always does.  
Chase rush toward the phone as soon as Hikari's can no longer be seen, He dial for the clinic "Hello? Irene? May I speak to Jin? This is an emergenc" he exclaim.  
"This is Jin" Jin answer as soon as Irene give him the phone.  
"Jin can you make a house visit there's been some problem and I just cant describe the whole thing over the phone" Chase panic.  
"Does Hikari knows about this?"Jin ask in a calm voice.  
"No I don't want her to know about it yet." Chase voice suddenly become full of sorrow.  
"Aright I'll pack my thing right now.." Jin sigh.  
"Oh and if you see Hikari make something up or lie so she wont be suspicious" Chase said with a nervous voice.  
"Chase.. You I don't lie to citizen" Jin explain to Chase the reasons, but Chase begs him to the point where he agreed but warned him that its not a good idea.

Afterward Jin gather all his medical supplies that's needed for testing and such and on his way to see Chase, Just as he was about to walk pass the town hall Hikari came out.  
"Hi Jin where are ya going? Need any help?"Hikari ask cheerfully.  
"Uh-Umm I'm out to gather some herb for medical research" He try to act nonchalantly as he pushes up his glasses showing the glass glare harder to see his eyes " It shouldn't be very hard, but thank you for offering".  
Hikari bow to him and way good bye, then she skip happily to the the tailor store to help out the gals who runs the stores.

Jin sigh to himself and understand why Chase would want to keep it a secrete seeing how his wife is always and cheerful and happy, it would be like kicking a infant if someone would made her sad. He quickly shake his head and notice that he have arrive at his destination, He knock on the door then he heard a voice coming from the house.  
"Coming!" Chase shouted and after a few second later he opens the door. They both take a seat on the couch, Chase explain everything that have been happening to him to Jin. As they talk Jin take out his medical equipment and start the basic checkup with Chase then he take some of Chase's blood sample and told Chase to come by the clinic after work so he can take x-ray and look more into it. Chase agreed as he serves Jin some of his healthy treats he made himself, and walk Jin to the door after they finish up their conversation.

Just as Chase opens his door he see saw Hikari in front of the door both Chase and Jins expressions are shock and speechless.  
"Hi guys?" Hikari raising an eyebrow looking at the two with a weird expression. "What are you doing here Doctor Jin?" she ask.  
"Uh-uh, well you see" Jin stutter but he was cut off by Chase.  
"I saw Jin walking by from the flute field direction and offer him to come in for some tea and to try out this healthy treat I just created with some similar recipes." Chase explain as he walk over to Hikari rubbing her head.  
"Oh okay. Well have a nice day Jin" Hikari smile softly as she and Chase wave goodbye to Jin. While turning his back and walking away he sigh in relief, He was never a good liar so it was really hard for him making excuses.

* * *

Hikari POV:

Chase and I started to make dinner, while standing next to him I notice that he was looking a bit pale. "Chase?" called out to him snapping him out of his thought.  
"hmm?" He answer softly.  
"Is something wrong?, you don't look well. If you're really tired you should take the day off and sleep in" I try not to look to worry but it fail.  
"Oh don't worry, I was just thinking about what Maya said yesterday about cooking for her parents anniversary" He chuckles.  
"Should we stop her? I don't Colleen and Jake to get sick" I sort of giggle a bit.

After we set out the food on the table we talk and eat and move on to the couch to watch some T.V as we eat dessert. As we talked about some of the people in town and Chase make fun of them, not in a mean way but it made me laugh a lot. "you have some pie crumbs on you cheek" Chase smirk and lean in closer, and lick my cheek. I turn as red as a tomato.  
"T-thanks" I stutter a bit and try to calm myself so the blushing would go away, then he scoot even closer to me and start to kiss me softly.  
"You're welcome" He whisper in a husky voice and start to trail down my neck ad grab my waist pulling me closer with one of his free hands and roam my body with the other hand.  
I speak out a small moan and he look up at me smiling and kisses me deeply licking my lips asking for permission to slip his tongue in, I open my mouth allowing his tongue in as he rolled on top of me looking down. His hands that was on my waist move up to my hair brushing his fingering gently, I caress his cheek slowly in return .  
"I love you Hikari" He said looking down into my eyes with a sad face and suddenly kisses me hard yet gently at the same time before I can ask whats wrong, but I guess he didn't want to answer so I let it go at the moment. Chase's lip trail down to my neck and down to my collar bone, then his hands slowly move under my shirt and gently touch one of my breast as. I let out a soft moan and out of nowhere the Wizard's face pop into my mind, just like the time when Chase and I was about to make love. I try not thinking much about it because thought I was just nervous and Thought of my friend but it happen again.

"Crap!" Chase yelled and got up looking at his alarm snapping me out of my thought and look up to him. "I'm going to be late" he exclaim as he fixes his hair pin and kiss me quickly on my cheek and head out the door.  
"Have a nice time at work" I shout out to him while he few feet away from the front door walking down the road.

I went up stairs and take a shower and head to bed, I wanted to wait till he comes home but I guess sleep had me as soon as I lay down.

After work Chase head to the clinic to finish up the examination Jin said earlier. After two knock Jin answer the door telling Chase to sit at the patient bed as he finish up the examination.  
"Chase, I test your blood sample and found some strange cell I never seen before in my life. And your chest pain isn't just normal. Like you have explain about your symptoms, I'm afraid... Your life might be in danger, as the strange cell is spreading." Jin look at Chase with a sorrow expression as Chase eyes widen after he took in what Jin just told him.  
"What going to happen to me now?" He shouted with a painful expression.  
Jin grab on his shoulder trying to calm Chase down "from what I've seen It seems like those cells have been in your body for a long time and they are the cause of chest pain. I would of given you surgery if we figure out sooner but it have become too late to try to separate them now that they have multiply and have work their way through your body." Jin sigh as Chase stare at him trying to force his tears stay in but it made its way out and down to his cheek.  
"And?" Chase ask rubbing his to hold down himself from shaking.  
"I advice you to not have intercourse..These are unknown and as you release it might spread to your wife and give her the same fate as you." Jin pause to look at Chase expression.  
"So what you're saying is that I can't have children with Hikari" Chase tears are uncontrollably drip down from his eyes and to the floor none stop.  
" I have these medicine to suppress your chest pain, but it won't make the time you have left longer..I'm so sorry Chase.. I-"Jin got cut off by Chase.  
"Not its not you my parent had the same thing happen before they die, I guess these run in the family.."  
Jin couldn't find words to say"..." He just sigh and and hope that may the Goddess guide him.  
"thanks for the warning Doc, I didn't want Hikari to have what ever I have.." Chase try to force a smile on his face.  
"Are you going to tell her?"Jin ask.  
"No I want to spent my every last minute with her happy, I don't want to see her sad. Can you explain everything to her after I'm gone? I don't want her to blame herself, knowing her she would..." Chase sigh and slowly walk out the clinic after Jin nod and hand him a box of medicines.

Chase made his way to his room where his lovely wife sleep quietly, He took a shower and change his cloths and slip in the bed quiet and grab on to Hikari's waist pulling her closer. Hikari open one eyes seeing Chase she gives a small cute smile and snuggle into his chest and goes back to sleep.

* * *

Wizard POV:

(Flash back earlier today)

"Hey Wizard!" Hikari called out to me as she walk into my house.  
"Good evening Hikari" I looks up and smile at her with a please emotion on my face.  
"Hows was your day?" She ask handing me a big thermal with fresh made coffee, made with shiny coffee beans.  
"Same as usual you?" I took it and walk into the kitchen pouring it into two cup.  
" to tell the truth I been having a bad feeling for some reason.." Hikari looks down and reach out for the cup I'm handing to her and our hands touch as she reach to get the cup, we both pause and blush slightly and move a bit farther away from each other looking at the ground.

"So um.. Have you been eating healthy enough? Or is the feeling's mental?" I ask trying to calm myself "Its mental" Hikari said looking down at her shoe.  
"Hmm.. Would you like me to look up in my crystal ball to see whats going on?" I ask Cooley.  
"Yes! The would be great!" she look up with a big smile on her face which made my heart flutter.  
We sat next to my crystal ball, Hikari look at me and nod to give the sign to start. I close my eyes and hovers my hands around the crystal ball, everything around me becomes black as a small spirit comes toward me to guide me to Hikari's future like I have ask. We walk into door and I suddenly float like the spirit and I look down to see Hikari standing alone In a black dress crying, as the cloud start to turn gray and rain drops makes it way down. I float next to Hikari to see what she is crying about. But the spirit did not give me permission to look head, It was block.. I ask the spirit why its been block but the spirit just just shake his head and said that I'm not allow to tell her what happen, because the person evolves in this situation wish to keep it from Hikari.

I was shock then I fell back into my body and opens my eyes to see Hikari sitting in front of me biting her lips and her face shows full of nervousness.  
"Well?" She ask with curiosity in her voice.  
"I'm sorry..." I sigh and look back up at her who have a confusing look on her facial expression.  
"huh?" she look at me with her eyes glue to mine.  
"well you see while I'm looking at your future there is someone strongly wishes for you not to know until it happen.. I cannot fight against spirits rules. I'm very sorry" I explain looking down.  
"Its okay" She gave me a soft smile and walk over to huge me, I blush crimson looking up at her from my chair.  
"I'm sorry did I made you uncomfortable?"She blushes with her hand rubbing the back of her head.  
I shake my head and smile at her, then she said its time to leave so she stand up and wave and out the door like always."

(End Flash back)

I sigh to myself and worry about what happen, I wonder who is involves in the situations and why did Hikari cry so hard like that.. I want her to continues to smile and be happy like shes always is, but what I saw was the complete opposite. I runs my hands through my hair and walk my way to the the telescope, the only thing that comforts me...

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm finally gotten use to it, I like this chapter =D eventhough its a bit sad D: review and tell me what you think =D


	5. Chapter 5

**DiscoPants**: Hello Everyone! I also invites Bo since hes always gets a small roll and always work behind the scene, and Luke is still here! *looks down*

**Luke**:I'm not going to say you're heavy but after running five lap on Horn Ranch's horse track I'm starting to feel the burn *sweats*

**DiscoPants**: Well thats what you get for eating all my fridge..And my Mayonnaise.. WHY?

**Luke**:*shrug* I just like it...Can I rest now please? *puppy face*

**DiscoPants**: Must.. Resist... So cute.. I wanna..*blush in shock* Luke why are you wearing Selena's pant?

**Luke**:Uh.. I lost a bet so I have to wear all of her outfit including bra and panties.. Ha ha ha?

**DiscoPants**: EW! *smack Luke with a rolled up news paper and Chase after him*

** Bo**: So much for me with some roles *sitting in emo corner* Well DiscoPants don't own any of us or harvest moon.. Enjoy the show..

* * *

Chapter Five: Rains of Sorrow part 1

Chase wanted quit his job the next day and spent the next remaining week he have with his wife. But he knew that Hayden and Kathy might think thats something is up so it took him 2 week to quit while using 'I want to help Hikari on her farm since she can't take care of herself', so they believe it since they all care for Hikari's Hikari is starting to get a little bit suspicious and depress but she try not showing it much, It was hard but he manage to make it through one and a half week.

"Hikari, are you done?" Chase called out from downstairs holding picnic basket.

"Almost" She reply and finish tying her bows, Hikari start running downstairs toward Chase. "Okay im ready freddy!"

"My Name Chase.." raising an eye brow at Hikari.

"Its just a saying geez"she pout and puff out her cheeks.

Chase uses his hand to push out the air and chuckles"I know" kissing her on the forehead and reach out to grab Hikari's small feminine hand and head to the Flute field where they hand her first date.  
Hikari remembers and smiles, remembering their first date. Chase set up a picnic blanket and set out some sandwich he made himself with some sweets that Hikari is fond to, He drank his medicine while Hikari is petting some wild animal that loves her. Chase couldn't help bit be aw stuck staring at how cute hikari and he remembers that he wont be able to hold her hands when something bad happen when hes gone. His expression became miserable, then a hand was place in front of his eyes.

"Hikari I know its you.."Chase sigh.

"How did you guess?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

Chase form a smirk across his face remembering he have to make every count "I think my bad influent have rub off you" He pinch her cheeks as she bites the sandwich.

"Hmph, who fault is that"she continues to eats her sandwich.

He smile softly and gently brush off the sandwich crumbs off her with his finger"you".

Hikari huff and put both her hands on her hips and leans over towards Chase "oh yeah how?"

He chuckles and hugs her really tight kissing the top of her head "because, you're too cute and too innocent"

Hikari blush slightly and hugs him back closing "I love you Chase"

"I love you too"He smile and bury his head on her hair letting out a drops of tears.

She feels a little wet on the side of her hair"umm Chase?" she pulls out and look at him seeing his teary eyes confuse her "whats wrong?" she ask with worries in her tone.

He shakes his head "your hair pokes my eyes what else?" he tries to force a grin.

"bleeeeh" she stuck her tongue out and pulls the corner of her eyes down.

"You shouldn't do that" He catch her tongues with his mouths and start to french her.

Hikari feels a tint of pink on her pales face and close her eyes and wrap her arms around his neck as he presses to deepens the kiss.

"Ahem!" They both turn around blushing like the sakura petals falling on their heads. It was Julius holding Candace's hand while she blushes bright red.

"Huh-hi Hikari"Candace shyly reaching out her free hands to wave to Hikari.

"Candy! Hi!" Hikari sprint over to Candace and glomp her.

As Julius walk over to Chase "Sorry to ruin your makeout session but you should of warn me before hand so me and my Love can go somewhere else instead of home" Julius wink at Chase.

Chase sigh " Its cool man.." remembering he needs to stay away from thing that leads to sex.

Julius walk over to the girls"My darling do you wish to chat inside instead? I have quite a few things to take care." He point over to his house.

"Oh no, Its okay me and Chase have to go put the animals before it gets too dark" Hikari said while running back to Chase and help me put away the picnic items back in the basket.

"Alright then..Ah, Hikari I have a new hair style you must try out. Come over when you're free"Julius exclaim clapping his hands."

As they wave goodbyes to the couple they head home to put the barn animal back to their barn and taking turns washing up, helping each other making dinner and enjoys each others company. Later on they take turn taking a shower and as usual Chase pretend to be sleeping before Hikari comes out. Hikari was on the other hands just thinking that he wasn't use to doing farm work yet and might be worn out but she didn't think farther since they have a whole life a head.

"Goodnight Hikari" Chase whisper very softly in the middle of the night as he kisses her on the lips, the lay back down with many tears flowing down from his eyes.

The next morning Hikari woke up feeling great, after she yawn and stretch out her arms and legs she rolls over and kisses Chase lightly on his cheek.  
"Good Morning sleepy head"she called out softly but he didn't even response or move like he always does. "Chase?" she poke him softly, again no response. Hikari turns him over and touch his face, it seem slightly cold. She check his breathing with her finger but there was no breeze coming through his nose. "Chase stop messing around! this isn't funny" she yells loudly in his ears but no response, so she leans her ears down to his chest to his heart but theres was no beat. She stares at him for a moment and tears start to runs uncontrollable as she rush to the phone side and called the clinic. It took a a few rings before there was a response.

"Hello? Who would called so early?"Jin answer the phone with a sleepy voice.

"J-jin! C-c-chase, He-he not breathing.." Hikari tries to speak with clear words through her tears.

Jin immediately knows whats going on"Hikari say no more I'll pack everything and will come to your house as fast as I can" as he hung up and put all of his medical supply to his bags as he called out to Irene to help him. "Its Chase grandmother, his time have come." Jin still rushing toward his room to change out from his sleeping cloths.

"Oh my!" Irene tone sadly because he already knows whats been going on.

While Hikari waits for Jin to arrive, she continues to hold on to cry while holding on to Chase chest. Fear began to consume her because shes thinking of the possibilities that it was her fualt somehow, then there were few knocks on her door. Hikari rush out her room and trip down the stairs due to her rush but she didn't really care about it since she tuck herself in a safe position while falling down. Continues to run toward the door crying while she opens the door, she saws Jin face.  
"Jin! Irene!" she exclaim opening her door fully allowing them to come in and lead them upstairs. Jin and Irene follows her and rush to Chase side checking his pulse for possible sign of life but there were none. Jin shakes his head as Hikari screams out Chase name and blaming herself for it, but Jin explain the situation fully to he.

To Be Continues...

**Author's Note**: Sorry it was sort D: I got a bit lazy lol


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Hi guys heres chapter 6.. things are going to start getting a little bit lemony so R&R**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Rains of Sorrow Part 2

Its been a week since Chase died, the villagers showed up at her house offering her stuff to show her sympathy. Hikari didn't want to see anyone anymore except for her best friend; the Wizard. She barge in his home like always but instead of having a huge grin on her face, she have a face full of sadness and sorrow. Hikari would run into the Wizard's arm and cries until she falls asleep.

* * *

Wizard POV

"Hmm" I let out a small sigh tucking in Hikari who's tears are still running, even in her sleep. I runs my fingers as gently as I could along her cheek, wiping her tears away.

After watching Hikari sleep, I'm start feeling a little drowsy myself and end up falling asleep next to her.

"Mhmm"Hikari wake-up stretching her arms out and she notice that she was sleeping next to the Wizard. At first it shocked her but she remember how he comfort her yesterday and she was able to sleep after a feel days of staying awake and blaming herself.

She leans in closer to the Wizard's handsomes face, smile slightly and moving some strand of hair off his face.

Wizard starts to opens his eyes slowly seeing the sight of the women he love first thing in the morning made him blush and excited; he usually could only dream of such thing. His lower body part are also excited, so he quickly turns away not looking at her. He didn't want her to see such unappropriated thing, especially after her husband just got taken away by the goddess.

"G-goodmorning, I'm sorry about, falling asleep on your bed." Hikari looking down blushing, trying to distract herself from looking at him by figeding her index finger.

"No, I dint mind" He said softly standing up and walks to the kitchen trying to get his lower part to calm down.

* * *

Hikari POV

As I watch him turn his back and left for the kitchen I felt sad because I wanted him to be close to me 'No!' I thought to myself 'this is wrong 'I have to be faithful to Chase!' I shouted in my head.

"Oh! I have to file Chase's death certificate at the town hall" She put on her coat, and rush t the door.  
"I'll see you later wizard!" She wave and close the door.

Hikari ran to the town hall trying her best not thinking about the wizard and end up running into Gill's back, who is unlocking the door to his office.

"Hikari?" He look down with a puzzle face.

"Oh Good morning Gill, I'm sorry I failed to see you. I just have alot on my mind." She force a smile trying not to cause any attention.

"I understand." Gill nodded and opens the door waiting for Hikari to go in first.

She nodded and walk in first.

"mhmm.. It's warm in here" Hikari mutter.

Gill looks at her noticing how thin her coat is and got slightly annoyed "Hikari you should really get a thicker coat, I don't think the town folks will be happy if their favorite farmer goes after her husband.."

"Oh.. Yeah.. okay" she look down at the ring she and Chase exchange on their wedding. Hikari look as if she was about to cry but she hold herself back..  
Gill saw the look on her face and felt bad, usually she would say something stupid back but she didn't she looks as if she was going to cry, he walk over to her hugging her tight.

"I'll be here for you, I can't cook as good as Chase but i'll make sure you'll be Happy"

Hikari was shock by Gills action"G-gill?" she stutter.

"If only I confess to you and propose to you, you would never be this upset. I'm sory I let my work take over my life.." He said nuzzle in her felt Burnett hair.

"Oh Gill, it wouldn't have work, I just don't feel that way about you" She said trying to push him away and free herself, but Gill's grip was tight on her waist.

"Why not? If I was able to spent more time with you, we could of work things out and be married!" Gill looks hurt, he grab her tight and push her toward his desk.

"Gill, this isn't right, You're Chase best friend.."Hikari tries to give him a reason to make him back off.

"Hikari, I like you before Chase. When I told him I might be falling in love with you, He wanted to see why. So he payed attention to you and end up falling in love with you himself while I was on a business trip. By the time I got back I only came back soon enough to be his best man for the wedding!" Gill grips Hakaris arm tight pushing himself on her.

Hikari was completely shock and speechless, she never knew about Gill's feeling and she remember her wedding ceremony with Chase and all the time they spent together.  
Gill took advantage of her and force his lips on to her. Hikari didn't open her lips to allows him entrance so he peck her cheek to her neck making light hickies as his strong hand holds both her wrist up. The other hand slide under her shirt and push her bra up, Hikari stop trying to get free from Gill. Instead she had an emotionless face with tears leaking from her eyes. Gill caresses her breast and kiss every part of it, licking her nipples. As he looks up to see Hikari's facial expression he was surprised and let her go.

"I'm sorry" Gill said pinching the bridge on to of his nose together and thought what he did was a total moronic move and that she'll probably hate him forever.

".." Hikari pulls out Chasethe death certificate from her rucksack and puts on Gills desk and slowly walk out, she barge in Wizard's house one more with the same expression she had at the town hall.

"Hikari?" He was worried by her expression and wonder what happen.

"..." She lock the door walking over to him and hugs him tight as the tears on her face began to drips out. The sky started to rain, hitting the roof top loudly while Hikari cries out loud.

The Wizard hugs her tight and runs his finger through her hair telling her "Everything will be fine" He hugs her closer and felt her bosom through her thin chest was surprise Then he pulls out and take a closer look her her. noticing pink mar around her neck leading to her chest, He eyes wide open.

"Hikari, WHat happen?" He ask in anger.

"No I don't want you to know the shameful thing that happened to me" She looks away rubbing one arm as if it was cold.

"Hikari, do not think of it as shameful things. I want you to be able to tell me things that happen to you. I want to know what going on so I can fix it and make you smile like you always do. I want protect you.." He said pulling her in for a tight hug.

Despite what happen with Gill she wasn't afraid of hugging Wizard, she pulls out slowly after a moment.

"Gill.. He told me that He loves me before Chase did, and that the reason Chase want to know more about me was to see how Gill end up loving me. Chase end up falling in love with me as well and confesses and we were getting ready when Gill was back in town. He told me that If it was him I would of been much happier now, I tried to get him to stop be he was just to strong and he.. He touch me." Hikari explain looking interested in her shoes.

"Wizard was shock and pulls Hikari gently and hugs her softly "I'm sory it was my fualt, If i've kept you here untill the town hall was alittle busier then this wouldn't happen" He sigh closing his eyes.

"No, Its my fault.. Its my fault Chase loves me, It my fault Gill did that to me..Its, Its all my fault that people falls in love with me and became unfortunate." She cries once more.

"Hikari!" He shout making her jump abit "It's not your fault! People loves you and admires you because you are who you are, you save this Island from dying, you were yourself this whole time and you aren't afraid express yourself..Trust me." He blushes.

She gave a small smile and continues hug him wiping her tears using the center on his shirt while they sat on the couch quietly.

"Should I cast a spell on Gill for touching you inappropriately without your consent?" Wizard ask thinking of the things Gill was doing to Hikari, he felt anger and jealousy.

Hikari simply shakes her head "I think the expression on his face that shows pain and regrets does it.." she smile weakly.

"..."Wizard still felt abit on anger swelling down though.

"C-can you walk me back to my house? I have farm chores to do but I-I don't want to walk alone.." Hikari fidget her finger blushing slightly.

"I'd be honord to" Wizard smile.

They each grab an umbrella and walks to Hikari's farm, She fix him a cup of coffee while she do her Chores. Since today is raining she don't have to water the crop and just care for the animal, who was very happy to see their owner.

"Okay I'm done" Hikari sigh and pulls off her work glove.

Wizard looks up and smile "wellcome back" he said softly.

"mhmm that sounds nice" Hikari smile sipping her hot chocolate as Wizard drink his coffee.  
she shyly looks up and stare into his eyes, it was silent but not awkward. Hikari thought that his eyes were beautiful and his hair looks soft, she want to runs her finger through his hair, she want to touch the wizards tattoo on his left eye. Her thought suddenly became close to erotic but she snap her self out 'No there's no way that can happen, he doesn't love me like that and Chase wouldn't be happy... Would he? No of course not' she thought to herself "I have to take a shower so I'll be upstairs for a while, make your self at home" She sweats running up stair trying not to think about the Wizard.

* * *

**N/A: So here it is, tell me what you think?**


End file.
